12 Days of NaruSasu Christmas!
by Madoma
Summary: A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;) Enjoy!
1. Stay with me always

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

Sorry about any grammar corrections that need to be made. Started writing these on Tumblr, then decided to post them up as a story on here soo they haven't been properly edited. If anyone finds any mistakes, please feel free to point them out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

What am I going to do? It's the last day before Christmas break and I still haven't figured out what to get Sasuke. Naruto grabbed at his hair and pulled. One would think that he would know what to get his best friend for Christmas but it's not that easy.

What can you give someone when they have everything? Sasuke had a nice family, he was rich, popular, a bit anti-social but that was just his personality. He was good at sports, the guy had everything going for him!

"What to do, what to do…" He felt someone tap his shoulder, before turning around he looked up to make sure Mr. Sarutobi wasn't looking his way.

"What's up Shika?"

"Your mumbling woke me up. What's your problem?" Naruto rolled his eyes when he friend let out a loud yawn.

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Sasuke for Christmas."

"You do realize that it's only three days away…right?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I know. I've gotten everyone else their gifts but I'm stumped. What do I get someone who already has everything?"

"I've got an idea." Motioning his fingers for Naruto to get closer, blue eyes sparkling with relief, Shikamaru cupped his hand to Naruto's ear and whispered "Why don't you ask him?" then blew in his ear, causing the boy to jolt back and bump the brunette on the head.

"I thought you're supposed to be a genius?" Naruto asked, rubbing at his ear.

"I am. It's not exactly rocket-science, Blondie. You don't know what to get someone, you ask."

Grumbling, Naruto folded his arms on his desk and lay his head on them. "Thank for the help, lazy arse."

"Any time." Shikamaru let out another yawn, following the blondes example, both boys quickly drifted off.

* * *

Scratching. That's what roused him from his deep sleep. It sounded like someone was writing on a single piece of paper with a pen. He cringed slightly. How anyone did that, he had no idea.

Burrowing deeper into his folded arms he felt something shift on his back.

Lifting his head, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, wincing from the bright, afternoon sun. Looking down he noticed there was some sort of cloth hanging off his arm. It kind of looked like a sleeve to a sweater…

Pulling the cloth closer to get more of its warmth, Naruto noticed its smell and tensed. He would know that smell anywhere. Hell, even some of his own clothes smelled like it. Laundry detergent and homemade bread.

Taking a deeper breath, Naruto sighed. He knew it wasn't such a good idea. That smell haunted his dreams, along with soft, ivory skin and a pair of dark-brown eyes.

"I know you're awake. You can stop pretending now."

Naruto winced before turning his head from the class-room window to the boy sitting next to him. Giving his companion a smile, Naruto dragged the sweater off his back and folded it up before placing it under his head.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't use my clothing as a pillow, Uzumaki."

"You gave it to me to use as a blanket, Uchiha. I don't see why it matters."

The scratching stopped. Naruto opened one of his eyes to see why the other boy had stopped writing. Swallowing thickly, Naruto licked his lips at the sight. Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend and long time crush had his arms up in the air, his head thrown back and his body arched like a bow, stretching and cracking sore muscles. Relaxing his body once more Sasuke looked over at Naruto and gave him a puzzled look.

"You alright, Idiot? You're not getting sick are you?" Naruto shied away from the hand that was closing in on his face, causing Sasuke to glare at him. "Whatever. Don' t bitch the next time you think I don't 'care enough'." Holding out one hand while collecting his school-work Sasuke asked for his sweater.

"No."

"…what?"

"I said no."

Sasuke sighed and zipped his bag closed. "Naruto, I'm tired. Unlike some people", sending the scarred boy a warning look "I have more important things to do than sit on my ass all day and fall asleep in the middle of class. I want to go home, grab something to eat then go to bed." Standing up Sasuke put his school-bag on the desk then walked in front of Naruto who was now clutching on to the dark blue piece of clothing as if it were a lifeline.

"I like it, Sas. Can't I just keep it?"

"You've got your own sweater Naruto. It's in your locker. Go get it and give me mine."

Naruto perked up at hearing this. "Hey! I've got an idea! I'll give you my sweater for Christmas, and you'll give me yours!" Naruto couldn't stop grinning, thinking that not only would he get the heaven smelling article of clothing, but he finally had something to give Sasuke for Christmas!

"No."

Or not.

"Dammit! Sasuke, do you have any idea how hard it is to think of something to buy for you?! You've got everything! What could I possibly give you?" Naruto pouted and shoved the sweater into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke sighed. "Is that what you've been worrying about? You don't have to give me anything, Naruto. As long as you stay by my side I'll be happy."

Naruto looked up just in time to see the Uchiha's embarrassed face before he could change it back to normal. As long as I stay by your side you'll be happy, huh? Naruto gnawed at his bottom lip. If I do this and he doesn't feel the same, it may be the end of our friendship…

Before Naruto could think anymore he lunged at the dark-haired boy, pulled him down by his tie and crashed their lips together.

"Ow! Jesus, Naruto. What do you think you were doing?" Sasuke asked, pulling away and rubbing at his sore lips. Opening his eyes he noticed that Naruto still had a grip on his tie except now, the blond seemed to be panicking. His blue eyes wide and frightened. "Well?" Sasuke didn't know what else to say, just as long as the younger boy didn't start crying

"I…I was trying to give you your present…" Naruto mumbled out, feeling the back of his eyes starting to sting with tears. "You said, as long as I stay by your side that you were happy." Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up at Sasuke and willed away the tears. Brimming with determination Naruto pulled Sasuke back down, gentler this time and brushed their lips together. "I want to show you that I'll _always_ be by your side, Sasuke." With that, Naruto kissed the shocked boy. When he got no response he began to panic a little.

Letting go of the tie, Naruto stood up slowly, walked around his desk and pushed Sasuke against the window softly. Pulling away from the other boy, Naruto looked into his eyes, searching for acceptance. When he got none he went to walk away before he heard Sasuke croak out

"Wait".

"You", clearing his throat, he continued. "You surprised me, Naru. I-I didn't know you felt that way…" reaching out for a tan hand, Sasuke took hold of it and pulled the blond towards him. Giving him a shaky smile Sasuke said "Now, how about trying that again? You know how they say 'Third time's a charm'".

Grinning, Naruto crushed Sasuke to him and kissed him again. This time, Sasuke participated, weaving his hand through soft, golden hair, moaning when Naruto bit his lower lip, asking for entrance. They kissed until they could no longer breathe. Pulling away, both boys panting, their lips swollen and wet. Naruto's eyes glittering with happiness, Sasuke's cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Naruto bent down and rubbed their noses. Giving Sasuke one last kiss he whispered a "Merry Christmas" before pulling away and dragging the somewhat dazed boy from the school and into the chilly, December air.

* * *

**A/N:** To those who follow me or my stories, I am _so _sorry for loafing on my other stories. I'm just on a block with them, because they're multi-chapters, while this one, each chapter is different because they're one-shots. Although, two have given me some ideas for the 'Romeo and Juliette' story. So please, be patient and don't kill me!

Reviews are _always _welcome ;)

Happy Holidays!


	2. A very baby Christmas!

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Oh, Kushina, look at him! He's getting so big!" Mikoto Uchiha smiled then planted a soft kiss on the top of her friends little boy.

Smiling, Kushina Uzumaki held her son close to her chest, cradling him in her arms. "Oh, I know. Better coddle them while we can. They grow so fast. Where's little Sasuke?" She asked, peering around the dark-haired woman.

"Oh, Itachi's with him. Honestly, I hardly have time with him, they're already so close!"

Giggling, Kushina looked towards her husband who seemed to be in deep conversation with Mikotos's husband, Fugaku. "It's amazing really, knowing Itachi loves his brother so much. Maybe, one day, Naruto will be a big brother."

"Mother. Sasuke wants you." A pouting Itachi walked in with the four-month-old baby sucking on his fist.

Sasuke instantly started to reach out for little Naruto who just gave him a wide-eyed stare. Kushina smiled and kissed a rosy-cheeked Uchiha.

"Oh, he looks just like you, Koto!"

"You think?" Smiling, Mikoto walked over to the play pen and placed the squirming in his play-pen along with the silent Naruto. As the women walked away, chatting about this and that Sasuke shakily crawled over towards his little blond friend to lay beside him.

_"Naruto. Hey, Naru!"_ Sasuke said, placing his little hand on the blondes chubby cheek.

_"Sasuke, I'm tired. I want to nap."_ Naruto swatted the older toddlers hand away and shut his eyes, only to get poked. _"But I'm not sleepy. Play with me?"_

_"I can't yet, Sasu. I'm too small."_

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks in irritation. _"Well hurry up and get bigger so we can play!"_

Naruto opened one of his sleepy little eyes and smiled. Sasuke had sat himself up and clung to his purple dinosaur, pouting. Trying, but unable to move any closer to the little Uchiha, Naruto called him over to his side.

Sasuke gave the baby a suspicious look before slowly making his way towards his friend. When he was close enough, Naruto took a hold of his blue jammies and pulled, causing little Sasuke to topple over and fall beside the sleepy baby. The sudden fall frightened little Sasuke and he started to cry. Quickly pulling the wailing baby closer, Naruto pat his head, telling him that he was okay and that Naruto was sorry, he just wanted Sasuke closer to him.

Soon enough Sasuke's crying was nothing but sniffles, the dark-eyed baby glared at his friend before letting out a large yawn.

Smiling, Naruto took one of Sasuke's hands and held it. Closing his eyes to go to sleep, Sasuke poked him again. Sighing, he opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had gotten closer to him, a bit shocked Naruto just stared at his friend, not knowing what to do.

_"Hey, Naru? It's almost Christmas…"_

_"I know, Sasu. Now go to sleep."_

_"But I didn't get you anything."_

Giggling, Naruto squeezed Sasuke's little hand in his. "You don't get me anything, silly. That's what parents are for. They buy us things, think we'll like it because we can't talk to them, then they give each other things." Sasuke was silent for a couple of moment, making Naruto believe that the conversation was over. Closing his eyes once more, hoping to finally go to sleep, he didn't notice Sasuke get closer until he felt the other boy give him a wet kiss on the nose.

Naruto's eyes shot open, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "What was that for?"

_"That's my present…"_

Smiling, Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the nose as well, making the Uchiha's face look like a ripe tomato. _"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."_ Naruto said, yawing.

_"Merry Chritmas, Naru."_

Both boys quickly fell asleep, hands clasped together. Itachi's slowly walked away from the pen, eyes wide and disbelieving. Running towards his mother he pulled on her dress, trying to catch her attention. "Mother! Mother! Mom!"

"Yes Itachi?" she said, looking down at her son.

"Sasuke and Naruto, they-"

"They're fine, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about."

"No! They were talking! Like adults!"

Mikoto and Kushina both started laughing. Itachi glared at both women and crossed his arms. "I'm not lying."

"Oh Itachi. Such an imagination. They do talk, but it's nothing but baby talk."

"Yes, but-"

"Itachi, isn't it past your bed time? Run along. Santa doesn't come to give present to little boys who don't go to bed."

"Father! You wouldn't believe it! I-"

"Itachi, I think your Father is right. It's time for bed. Off you go." Bending down, she gave he son a kiss on the cheek and sent him off.

"What was he talking about, Kushina?" Startled by her husbands sudden presence, Kushina lightly tapped his chest.

"Oh, it was the most amazing thing. Itachi claimed to have heard Sasuke and Naruto speaking, like you and I are now."

Chuckling, Minato Uzumaki wrapped his arms around his wife and squeezed. "You never know. It's Christmas time. Anything can happen."

Giving her husband a gentle smile, she kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

Read and review!

Happy Holidays!


	3. Mixing work with pleasure

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

Again, I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes. No beta, so I'm the one who edits them which, as most of you know, definitely doesn't really work out all that well.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

He knew going out drinking with his boss was a bad idea. Emphasis on the _bad_.

Naruto Uzumaki took a drag of his cigarette, a thoughtful look on his face as he blew smoke out his bedroom window. Shivering, he quickly stubbed out the cancer stick and closed the window that was blowing cold, December air through the room.

Feeling the pressure in his lap shift, Naruto looked down and smiled softly at his slumbering companion. Running long tan fingers through soft black hair, Naruto combed through all the knots then started massaging the base of their neck.

Sighing, he leaned back, trying to get in a more comfortable position while trying not to wake his sleeping guest.

Naruto snorted. Guest my ass, he thought.

Yup. Getting drunk with your uptight and sexy boss on Christmas Eve was not the smartest thing Naruto has ever done in his life and he's done some pretty stupid things.

* * *

"Uzumaki! Where is the Convoy file?"

Naruto winced. Oh shit, he thought while crouching down in his cubicle, attempting to hide from the thunderous voice, I knew that lazy pervert wouldn't give it to him on time!

"I can see you, you know. Just because you sit as still as you can doesn't mean you've disappeared. Besides, no one in this office building has hair like yours."

"What about Ino?"

"Who?"

Oh, ouch. Poor Ino. "Ms. Yamanaka, Sir."

"The secretary?"

"Ah, yes Sir"

"What about her?"

"Well, she has blonde hair…Sir."

"What does her hair color have to do with the file I specifically told you to have on my desk at one o'clock sharp?"

"Ah…I'm confused."

Dark-brown eyes rolled to the heavens before coming back down to grace Naruto with their ice-cold glare.

"Uzumaki. The file. Where is it?"

"Oh! I-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sasuke. I've got it right here."

Naruto swears to this day that a vein in Sasuke Uchiha's temple was two throbs away from bursting out of his skull.

"Why do you have it, Hatake? And I do _not_ wear panties." the man hissed out. "Well poor little Naru here"

"Hey!"

"was just about to bring it to you when I told him that I wanted to look over a few things and that I would get it to you as soon as I could."

"Well Mr. Uzumaki must have given you the wrong time."

"He made sure to tell me one o'clock, Sir."

"….it's a quarter to two, Hatake."

"Is it? Oh well I do _sincerely_ apologize for that Sir but you see, there was this sweet Dolphin that I-"

The raven lifted a hand to stop Kakashi Hatake from saying any more. "No need, Hatake. I get it." Turning back towards Naruto, his boss just stared him down for a few moments before walking away.

Kakashi sent the young man a wink before following his employer into his office.

Naruto took a deep breath and slouched in his chair.

"Rough, man."

Naruto screamed. "Jesus! Kiba! You could warn me next time, don't you think?"

Kiba gave Naruto a toothy grin "Now, where's the fun in that, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned back to is computer screen to continue his work.

"Hey! No one ignores the great Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba did a 'hero' pose. When Naruto did nothing he poked a scarred cheek. Then again. And again…and again. Sighing, Naruto picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers.

"Hey, who you calling?"

"Hi Hinata! How are you? ….I'm amazing, as always."

"Hey! No! Stop!" Naruto pushed Kiba away from him with his hand placed firmly on the other man's face.

"Here's the thing. I think you may have to go to couples counseling….Oh I'm sure everything is fine it's just that Kiba here seems to like touching men a little more than necessary for a straight guy with a wife."

"What are you doing?!" Kiba screeched and hung up the phone. Looking between the phone and a grinning Naruto, the brunette ran to his cubicle to call his wife, assuring her that everything was fine and that no, they didn't need to see a therapist and that no, he didn't hang up on her, I swear!

Chuckling, Naruto finished up the rest of his work and pressed send. Cracking his knuckles and rubbing his neck, he got up and called Kiba to join him for lunch.

* * *

"You didn't even get an apology?"

Shaking his head, Naruto finished the rest of his Coca-Cola. "You think he ever would? Three years I've been working for the bastard and all he ever does is pick on me! I don't get why I stay here…"

"Maybe it's because you want to fuck him into every available surface. Ow!" Kiba rubbed his forehead where Naruto had thrown his empty can.

"Shut your face, Kibbles."

"Hey, don't deny it. You've always had a thing for the guy. I don't get why you don't just fuck him already."

"He's obviously not into me."

"Hah! The way he's constantly trying to talk to you, even if it's yelling? How many times a day does he come to see you? Three or more? He's always having you work late and on Holidays. If that's not clue enough, I don't know_what_ is."

"Then why doesn't he just ask me out?"

"Why don't _you_ ask _him_ out?"

"It would never work. He's my boss. It would just end up messy…"

"I think you're just trying to make up excuses because you're too damn scared."

"I am not scared!"

Standing up, Kiba shook his head. Throwing out his garbage, Kiba walked towards the door to leave. Looking back at his morose friend he said "Three years, Naruto. How much longer are you going to keep yourself from being happy?"

Naruto sat there, stunned. When did Kiba get smart?

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Naruto shut down his computer and tidied up his desk. Looking around the office, he saw that he was the last to leave, everyone had already gone home to spend time with their loved ones. Putting on his winter coat, Naruto started walking over to the elevators when he saw a sliver of light shinning through his boss' door. hesitating, he thought back to the conversation he had with Kiba during lunch. Gulping, Naruto knocked on the door then walked in.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Irritated that the older man didn't even look up, Naruto marched up to his desk and…stopped. What was he supposed to do? This man controlled his pay. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. Clearing his throat, Naruto stared down at black hair. Clearing his throat again is what got the mans attention.

Looking up, Sasuke Uchiha raised a brow. "Would you like something, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"I - ah, um. You see, the thing is…ah."

"I've never seen you at a loss for words, Uzumaki. Cat caught your tongue?" he asked, smirking up at his flustered employee.

Growling, Naruto turned around. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come have a drink with me. It's Christmas Eve, you know." When he was awarded with silence Naruto went to the door to walk out but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait." Naruto turned around slowly. He never expected the pale man to stop him. "Don't you have someone to go home to?"

Smiling, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Nah. Just an orange tabby, but he's fine. Outdoors cat, you know? He can take care of himself." They were both silent for a moment. Naruto thought that was the end of that but his boss did something he never thought would happened. He shut down his computer, put away his papers and grabbed his coat.

Pausing at the door, he asked "What? I thought you wanted to go out"

Shocked into silence Naruto nodded his head, turned off the light and followed his boss out of the building.

* * *

"You know, I don't understand why you act like a complete moron around people. I hired you for a reason."  
Naruto choked on his beer. He stared open-mouthed at his boss who was sitting calmly across from him, sipping at his drink.

Smirking, the fair-skinned man took another sip of his Brandy before speaking. "That's the second time in one night I'm made you speechless. Do I affect you that much, Uzumaki?"

Scowling, Naruto took a long drag of his Heineken. "It's not that you affect me, per say. It's just that I never expected you to come out with me or ever hear a compliment pass your lips. I always thought you hated me."

His boss was silent for a moment, taking in Naruto's words. "I don't hate you. Why would I come out with you tonight if I hated you?"

"Well, if you don't hate me, why are you always on my ass at work? I don't get it. And I assumed you to be really lonely to agree to come out with me."

"I'm, as you say "on your ass", because I know you can do better. You've been working for me for the past three years, Uzumaki. You're great with people, you're always happy and you have amazing work-ethic. So I push you to do even better."

Grinning, Naruto rubbed at his nose in embarrassment. "I think you may have had too much to drink, Sir. You've paid me what, four compliments in the span of two minutes? And call me Naruto. We're not at work. We're just two guys in a bar having a drink."

"Hn, then call me Sasuke." resting his elbows on the small round table, Sasuke took a good long look at Naruto, causing the tan man to blush. "You're kind of cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

"….huh?"

"You heard me" Sasuke said, smirking. Christ, he's beautiful. What am I going to do? Naruto thought, taking another drink of his beer.

"You know, you never answered about the lonely part."

"Pardon?"

"When I said you must be lonely to have come out with me."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I…you're right. I'm sorry."

They were both silent. Damn it, good job Naruto. Now you've pissed him off. Naruto was about to start a different conversation when Sasuke started to speak.

"My parents died when I was young. My older brother raised me, along with Kakashi's help. It's not that I'm lonely, it's just, I've never gotten along very well with people. Besides, Kakashi's with Iruka and my brother is overseas."

"Wait…Kakashi and Iruka are together?"

Sputtering on his drink, Sasuke stared at Naruto, eyes wide. "That's all you got from that?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Hah, it just came as a surprise. I already knew you had a brother. I didn't know about your parents though. I'm sorry you had to live without them. I know it sucks."

"How would you know? And how do you know I have a brother?"

"You've got a picture of the two of you in your wallet. And I know because I've never had parents. I'm an orphan, was in the system for sixteen years before being able to live on my own."

"I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. Shit happens, yeah?"

"…wait. Do you go through my things?"

"What?!"

"The picture in my wallet. How did you know about it without ever going through my things."

"Oh! No, you opened it one day to give someone money, I think. I saw it. It was obvious the guy wasn't your dad, didn't look like an uncle and the resemblance was too close for a cousin, so I assumed it was your brother."

"…huh." Lifting his hand, Sasuke called over a waitress to order them each another drink. Meeting Naruto's eyes, he asked "What else do you know about me?"

"Hmm, you hate candy. You're more of a chocolate lover but only once in a while. You love homemade tomato salad, not the crap you can buy at a store. Your hair spikes up naturally, but you do add a little gel so it won't frizz. You like poetry and you have an… eclectic taste in music." Sasuke was giving Naruto a blank stare. Oh fuck. Oh shit oh fuck oh shit! Why did I spout all that crap? He's going to think I'm a stalker!

"You some kind of stalker?"

"N-no! I-"

"I get enough from that…Haruno woman and her creepy little fan-club."

"I swear! I'm not. Those are just little things I've noticed over the past couple of years."

"I see." That's all he has to say? Really? Well, it's not so bad I guess… "You're a little too obsessed with ramen", …Huh? "but you do like your vegetables, which means you do eat healthy. You don't like candy, but you do like sweet things like popsicles - especially on hot days. Your favorite color is orange, not that it's too hard to guess, hell, your winter coat is orange. Your hair color is natural, you like listening to classical music because it helps you concentrate on your work but you like a lot of pop which doesn't surprise me. Goes with your personality. You play the 'moron' card at work because you don't want to show off to your peers."

Naruto just stared. How did he know all that? Maybe he's been watching me like I've been watching him? Motioning for the waitress, Naruto ordered another round of drinks, except this time he got two brandy's instead of his usual beer. He needed something a little stronger.

When their drinks came he wasted no time taking a sip, letting the warm liquid slip down his throat. "I…don't really know what to say."

"No much to say, really. We've both picked up something facts about each other over the years."

Naruto just nodded. Finishing off his drink, he motioned for the waitress once more, asking for the tab.

As they stood up to leave, Naruto saw Sasuke was a bit unsteady on his feet. Reaching over to balance his boss, he got a whiff of cologne and brandy. Holy mother of God I'm screwed. He smells good too?! Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid.

"What would you do that would be considered stupid?" Shit! I said that out loud?

"Ah, nothing. Um, you're definitely in no condition to drive. You can crash at my place. It's just a block away." Sasuke seemed to think about it before agreeing.

* * *

Walking with Sasuke was a bit slow but comfortable. They didn't talk about anything which Naruto was grateful for.

He didn't know what would come crawling out of his mouth if they did. Without Naruto realizing, Sasuke was getting closer and closer to his blonde employee. It wasn't until he crashed against a brick wall that he found out how close the two were.

Thinking that Sasuke had tumbled, Naruto went to hold the man up only to have the raven grab the front of his coat, a smirk on his flushed face.

"There's one more thing I forgot to tell you that I know about you." Sasuke said, his warm breath fanning across Naruto's face.

"W-what is i-it?" Naruto stuttered out.

"I know that you're gay and that you've wanted me ever since you've laid eyes on me."

Before Naruto could even defend himself, Sasuke crashed their lips together, silencing Naruto, in his mind, the best way possible.

If this is what he wants, there's no way in hell I'm going to stop him. Naruto wasted no time in responding, turning them around and pushing Sasuke against the wall. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other before going in for another one.

"How did" Naruto started to kiss down the side of Sasuke's face "you know" trailing down his jaw line "that I wanted you?" finally reaching his neck and sucking on the pale column, loving the sounds that were escaping pink lips.

"You're not as subtle as you'd like to think, _Mr_. Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked and ground their hips together, making Sasuke let out a moan. "Well then, why didn't you do anything about it, _Sir_?"

Panting, Sasuke pulled on the back of Naruto's head, hair tight between his fingers causing Naruto groan. "I was waiting to see how long you would last."

"Pulling away from Sasuke, Naruto took hold of a warm hand and started to speed-walk towards his apartment. "So you're saying we could have done this three years ago?" Finally reaching the complex, Naruto pulled out a set of keys to let them in the building. Reaching the elevator, he pressed the button that would get them to the thirteenth floor.

As the door slid shut, Sasuke threw Naruto against the mirrored wall he said "That's exactly what I'm saying" then attacked the willing blond.

Everything after that was a blur. Finally reaching his apartment clothes were soon scattered across the floor, leading from the entry-way to the bedroom. By the time they fell on the bed both men were completely naked.

After that there was nothing but the sounds of skin slapping against skin, moaning, groaning and screaming.

Yes, harder and faster was music to Naruto's ears. Finally, after all this time he had gotten the man of his dreams…but at what cost?

* * *

Naruto finally had to move Sasuke so that he could lay down beside the sleeping man. All he could do was stare at him, the wan the moon shined through the bedroom window caused an ethereal glow around Sasuke's naked form.

He looks so relaxed…so at peace. I wonder why he doesn't look like that at work? Naruto didn't notice Sasuke starting to wake up. As he trailed his nails up and down the lean, pale body Sasuke placed his hand on top of

Naruto's, making the blonde jerk in surprise.

"You're regretting it." It wasn't a question.

"Never. I've wanted to be with you like this for so long…but Sasuke. You're my boss. What happens now?"

Sasuke sidled up closer to Naruto, curling in to his larger frame and sighed. "Right now, we sleep. Then when morning comes, we figure everything out. Alright?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile and nodded, kissing him once more.

"Mm, Merry Christmas, Naru."

Chuckling, Naruto pulled his comforter over them and rest the raven's head on his chest. "Merry Christmas, 'Suke."

* * *

Review please!

Happy Holidays!


	4. Breakfast Disaster

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

Song: I want it that way - Backstreet Boys

* * *

"Am I your…fire, your one…desire-desireuuhuuhuuh. Yes I know it's too late. But I want it that way!"

"God help me." Sasuke mumbled to the empty room. Taking the empty pillow beside him, Sasuke tried drowning out the ear-splitting voice coming from the kitchen.

"Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heaaaartache, tell me why, ain't nothin' but a miiiistake. Tell me why, I never wanna heeeear you say, I waaaant it that way!"

Bang! Clank! Screech! Beep,beep,beep,beep. No..oh no, no, no, _please_ God **no**! Don't tell me he's trying to cook again?! Throwing the white comforter off his naked body, Sasuke searched the room for a pair of boxers. Only finding a pair his boyfriend's 'Nemo' boxers, he cursed before throwing them on and running out of their bedroom, hoping to stop the fire-alarm before he had to deal with another embarrassing encounter with annoyed Fire men.

Throwing open the linen closet in the hall-way, which was conveniently placed in front of the beeping alarm, Sasuke pulled out the step-ladder in hopes of turning off the alarm.

Finally, some silence. Sighing, Sasuke put the ladder back to it's original place and turned around, hoping to crawl back in to his big comfy bed and sleep for another couple of hours. That, of course, was before he heard the sirens.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

"Yes, I know. I've told him to stop cooking. I am really, truly sorry for this." Sasuke tried smiling, really he did. But when three, large men with angry faces are staring down at you, it was kind of hard to act nice.

"You do realize it's Christmas, right? We don't have time to be coming by here _again_, just because your little friend in there can't cook for shit!"

"Hey! I can cook!" Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at his boyfriend, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sent his glare to the man standing in front of him. "Yes well, again, I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll make sure he stays away from the stove."

Snorting, the men started to walk away, but not before throwing out a few choice words.

"Watch what you say, fuckers! Just because I like dick doesn't mean I can't and _won't_ kick your asses!"

Pulling his lover away from the door, Sasuke slammed it shut. "What were you thinking?!" he hissed out.

"Hey! They were the one's calling us fucking fag-"

"I didn't mean about that. I mean about cooking. You know you suck and you know you always set off the damn alarm. If you hadn't been cooking, they wouldn't have had to come in the first place."

Walking away from his pouting lover, Sasuke started shedding the clothes he had thrown so he could talk with the fire men without either party feeling embarrassed.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke sighed. I'm doing that a lot and it's not even noon yet. "I'm going back to bed, Naruto. I'm tired. You kept me up all last night, my lower-back is throbbing and between your atrocious singing, the fire-alarm going off and having to deal with a couple of homophobic neanderthals, I've got a pounding headache."

"But I made you a Christmas breakfast…"

Hearing the sadness in his lover's voice Sasuke stopped. Admitting defeat, he turned around and trudged in to the kitchen, a grinning blonde just a few steps behind him.

Before he could sit down, Naruto placed a cushion on the wooden chair which Sasuke was thankful for. "…what'd you make?" he asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Oh, don't be like that! Sakura's been teaching me. I think I did a pretty good job this time!" Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up two plates and walked towards him, happiness shinning in his bright blue eyes. Maybe I should be nicer to him today. I mean, he did make me breakfast and it's Christmas after all…

When Naruto placed the plates on the table, however, all thoughts of being kind flew out the window. "I'm not eating that."

"W-what?! Why not?!"

"Naruto…it's moving." Naruto looked down and screeched. Throwing the plate across the room, it smashed against the wall.

"A-um, okay. So, I'm not great. I do have some toast and eggs though."

"…then what did you just serve me?"

"Porridge."

Isn't porridge just hot water and grains? How the hell did he mess that up?! All he does is eat Cup-A-Noodles! Soon enough there was another plate in front of him. This, he guessed, was the eggs. In the other plat he hadn't seen earlier, was a pile of burnt toast.

Honestly, what am I going to do with this guy?

Smiling softly to himself, Sasuke stood up and gave his boyfriend a small kiss. "Merry Christmas, idiot. Thank you for the food, but I think I should cook."

"But Sasuke! I made it special!" lightly biting the pink, pouting lips, Sasuke pulled on a strand of hair and walked to the fridge.

"Yes, I see that love. But I think, for both our lives, I should make something." Pulling out a carton of eggs and some milk, Sasuke saw Naruto staring at the plate of food. He placed the eggs and milk on the counter and walked towards Naruto. Reaching over, he picked up a slice of toast and placed it in his mouth.

He was awarded with a radiant smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke!"

Rolling his eyes, the raven-haired male got to work on their breakfast.

* * *

Reviews are _always _welcome ;)

Happy Holidays!


	5. A different kind of studying

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

Sorry my previous one wasn't that great. I just wanted to make sure I posted it up on time. Heh. Well, this one is much better!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"This is so _stupid_! Why do teachers have to give out homework during the Christmas Holidays?!" Sitting on his bed, Naruto threw his blue notebook across the room and crossed his arms.

"If all you're going to do is complain, I'll just go home." Naruto sent his raven-haired friend a terrified look, moving closer to the boy, Naruto latched onto the front of his dark-blue shirt, pulling their faces closer.

"No! Please stay!You wouldn't leave me here to do all this work by myself, will you? Huh? You wouldn't do that to little ol' me, would you Sasuke?"

Sasuke ripped Naruto's hand from his shirt and moved back. "Che, what do you mean 'do the work yourself'? All you've been doing up to this point is copy my notes."

Naruto gave Sasuke an innocent smile, closing his eyes while rubbing the back of his head, messing up his already unruly golden locks. "Hey! Copying notes is hard work you know!"

Opening his eyes, Naruto gasped. Sasuke was putting his stuff away and shoving them into his bag. Naruto lunged, jumping on Sasuke. "No! You can't leave me! What will I do without you?!"

"Oh, I don't know, learn something for once? Now get _off_!" Sasuke tried wiggling out from under Naruto's body but that only got him tangled up in the bed sheets.

"Not until you tell me that you'll stay!"

"No! If you want to slack off and just copy all of my work I may as well go home! I'm not 'Google' damn it! I can't give you the answers to everything!"

"But I don't understand anything!"

"Then let me _teach_ you, instead of cheating you idiot!"

Naruto perked up at that. "You'll teach it to me?"

"If that'll get you from me faster, than yes. I'll teach you."

Naruto scurried off his friend, grinning. Watching Sasuke sit up, he noticed the pale boy wouldn't look him in the eye and his cheeks looked a little pink. "Hey Sasuke? Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" Getting closer, Naruto tried to place his hand on his friend's forehead, only for Sasuke to slap it away.

"I'm fine." he ground out. Fine, Naruto thought, if he wants to act like that, so be it. See if I care.

The problem was, Naruto _did_ care. "I'll be back" before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto jumped off his bed and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Mom! ….Ma!"

"_Yes_, Naruto?" Kushina Uzumaki walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Uhm, sorry. But do you think you could make soup for dinner? Sasuke isn't looking so good and of course being the vain bastard",

"Watch your mouth young man."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said "jerk-face",

"Not much of an improvement."

Honestly, you'd think I was twelve or something? I'm fourteen dammit! "…butt-head?"

"…not great to be calling your friend, but yes, a little better."

"Great. Butt-head…."

"Soup. Not feeling well."

"Right! Yeah, so, being the vein bastard that he is", Kushina let out an exasperated sigh "he won't admit that he's not feeling well. So I figured you could make some soup?"

Smiling, Kushina ruffled her son's hair. "We really need to work on that mouth of yours. Maybe I should start using the soap technique your Grandmother is always talking about?" Glancing down and seeing the face her son was giving her, Kushina started laughing. "I'm joking, Naru. But I will be talking to your Father about it. I'll make the soup. Go grab some water bottles and make sure he drinks his. Doesn't seem fair for him to start getting sick just a few days before Christmas, poor thing."

Nodding, Naruto walked around his mother and into the kitchen. Grabbing the water bottles, he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

"I brought us some water and mom's gonna start making dinner!" Naruto yelled out. Smiling, he opened his door

"Sasuke! Or should I say '_Mr_. Uchi…ha… Um. Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto stood in his doorway, mouth open wide while he watched Sasuke quickly snatch up a pillow to cover his nether regions.

Naruto felt as if he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Sasuke's face was flush and he was panting, as if he had just run three laps around their High School. Silently, he walked into his room and closed the door. Placing the water bottles on his bed-side table, he crawled over to the wide-eyed Uchiha and pinned him to the bed.

"N-Naruto. W-what are you doing?"

Bending down, Naruto moved so that he could nuzzle the crook of the panting Uchiha's neck. Without warning, Naruto licked a trail from the trembling boys collar-bone up to his ear. Breathing heavily, Naruto whispered "Isn't that what _I _should be asking _you_?"

Naruto heard Sasuke swallow. "I-I was-"

"Touching yourself." Naruto said, smirking. Moving so that he was looking directly into the Uchiha's eyes, Naruto moved forward and gave the older boy a soft kiss.

"I-I, it-it was your fault, damn it!" Sasuke yelled in his face, bucking his hips, trying in vain to get the tan body from him. Definitely not his wisest decision. Sasuke had yet to think of anything gross, and with the way Naruto had teased him, the boy was still hard.

Naruto heard the soft groan that left Sasuke's pink lips and grinned. Thrusting down, all Naruto could think of was how he could make more of those sounds come out of Sasuke's delicious looking lips?

Naruto reached down and pulled up one of Sasuke's legs, wrapping it around his back before thrusting forward again. This time, Sasuke threw his head back and let out a long groan. "How exactly", thrust and moan "was it", nibble collar-bone, pull on raven hair, "my fault?"

"Hah, N-Naruto. W-Why, Ah!" Naruto clamped a hand over Sasuke's mouth. When he knew the boy wasn't going to yell out again, he released him. "Hah, hah. Why are you d-nng-doing this?"

"Well, when I walked in, you look so damn hot, I couldn't help myself."

Sasuke brought is other leg up and around Naruto's back, locking his ankles together. Naruto knew they wouldn't last much longer. Fuck, he's beautiful, Naruto thought.

"How do you know how to do this?" Sasuke panted out before thrusting up, causing Naruto to groan, biting on to his clothed nipple. "Ah! Fuck, watch it, idiot!"

"Heh, you liked it. And to answer your question, you do know who my Grandfather is, right?"

Finally, they had a rhythm set. Rubbing their clothed erections together slowly, pulling at hair, biting in places that wouldn't be seen by others.

"Y-yeah. But I th-though - s-shit! Hah - you weren't allowed to read those books?"

Naruto could see that Sasuke was very close. Getting up, he removed their pants. When he saw Sasuke's panicked eyes, he gave him a soft kiss. Moving back to his original position, Naruto murmured in to Sasuke's ear. "You don't want to have to borrow a pair of my pants, do you? Boxers are fine, since no one will see them. but pants? That's a little suspicious, don't you think?"

Sasuke's face turned an ever darker shade of red but he didn't argue. "Anyways, just because I'm not allowed to read them, doesn't mean I haven't. I've been reading those babies since I was eight." All Sasuke could do was nod his head and moan.

Picking up the pace, Naruto could feel himself close to completion. "Sasuke. Look at me." when he didn't, Naruto stopped. Letting out a low whine, Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at Naruto. The blond smiled and moved against his friend three more times before they screamed into each others mouth.  
Riding out their high, Naruto pulled away from his friend, lover? and kissed him once more. Rolling off of him, Naruto lay beside Sasuke. Neither of them said anything for a while. Naruto started getting nervous, so he looked over only to see that Sasuke was…sleeping.

Rolling his blue eyes, Naruto got up and grabbed two pairs of boxer-briefs from his drawer. Running into his bathroom across the hall, Naruto wet a small towel and brought it back with him.

Slowly pulling down the raven's underwear, Naruto got a good look at his package, swallowing thickly. Licking his lips, Naruto shook his head. Next time, maybe. Wiping down his sleeping friend, Naruto pulled up the clean pair of boxers, then his pants. Doing the same to himself, Naruto threw the pair of underwear in his laundry hamper, cracked open his window to get rid of the smell and lay himself down by his raven-haired lover.

* * *

There was a knocking at the door. Kushina walked over and opened it. Smiling she welcomed the other woman in.

"Mikoto! I'm so happy to see you." giving her friend a kiss on the cheek, she walked to the kitchen, her friend close behind.

"Is he alright?"

Kushina looked up from cutting some carrots and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Naruto is a bit of a worry-wort when it comes to Sasuke. Would you like to go up and see them?" Smiling, the dark-haired woman smiled and followed the red-head up to her sons room.

"Naruto? Sweetheart, Mikoto is here to see Sasuke" Silence. Frowning, the woman opened the door and started giggling. Putting a hand to her lips, she opened the door wider, letting Sasuke's mother look in. Both women started giggling. Running back down the stairs, they quickly grabbed a phone and camera.

Making sure they hadn't been too loud, the women opened the door all the way and started snapping photos.

Laying on Naruto's bed, books, papers and pencils all around were the two boys. Sasuke was hugging a pillow and Naruto was spread eagle.

"Oh, this is going to look so cute on a Christmas card!" Kushina squealed. Shushing the red-head, Mikoto couldn't agree more. Shivering slightly, she realized just how cold it was.

"Shina, close the window, will you? It's freezing in here!" Noticing the cold, Kushina nodded. Why her son would have his window open was beyond her. There's no way the boys were hot.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kushina ushered her friend out of the room to go downstairs, figuring it would be best to let the two boys sleep.

* * *

WOOT! Finished just in time! Gotta go pick up my cousins from school in eight minutes!  
Alright, hope you all liked it!

Please review!

Happy Holidays!


	6. Christmas Party

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

I know, it's late and I'm sorry! I'll try to have number 7 up really soon. I don't know when I'll have 8 up, I'm REALLY hoping tomorrow but my Nonna is teaching me how to bake so... yeah.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm not going, Naruto" Honestly, is this guy deaf?

"But Sasuke, you _have_ to come!"

"No, I really don't." Walking away from the blonde, Sasuke hoped the conversation was over. Apparently, his friend didn't get the message.

"It's Sakura's annual Christmas party, you've got to go. Now that you're off probation, you can finally go to parties!"

"I didn't want to go to them while I was _on_ probation, idiot." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. Maybe a steaming cup of tea will help, he thought, the headache already forming between his eyes.

"But, Sasuke-"

Whirling around to face the blue-eyed man, Sasuke interrupted him "I said I'm not going, Naruto. That's final."

"I don't get why you're acting like this."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I'm not acting any differently, Naruto. You know I hate social gatherings. They're just an excuse for people to get stupid-drunk and screw around with each other. I hate not being in control of my actions."

"No one said you had to get drunk, bastard."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"Nope. I'll drag you there if that's what it takes." Sighing in defeat, Sasuke gave his friend a small nod before turning back around to face the stove, willing the kettle to start whistling. Naruto let out a victory shout, Sasuke could _feel_ the grin that he knew was gracing the tan mans face.

"I know I'm going to end up regretting this" he muttered under his breath.

"You're not going to regret this Sasuke! I swear!" Naruto shouted out by the front door before slamming it shut.

* * *

"I fucking hate you." Sasuke said as they entered their ex-teammates house. The music was obnoxiously loud, people were dancing obnoxiously and laughing obnoxiously. The whole thing was just…obnoxious.

"What?!" Naruto yelled over the blaring music, head bouncing to the beat.

"That just proved my point" the raven mumbled under his breath. Sasuke went to scratch his head for the tenth time that night. Who knew what it would be like when he started to sweat? Naruto had forced him to wear a Santa Claus hat, claiming it would get Sasuke in the 'Christmasy mood'. Yeah right, he snorted.

"Oh, oh! There's Kiba and Shino. Let's go see them!" Before Sasuke could reject, Naruto was already pulling on his hand, trying to weave them through the dancing/fumbling bodies.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Jesus, Inuzuka. He's standing right in front of you."

"What?!"

Stab me.

Sasuke left Naruto with his friends in hopes of finding somewhere quiet.

Is this seriously happening to me right now? Sasuke shook his head as he closed yet another door to a room that was occupied by a pair of naked teens. At least there was only two this time, physically shivering, Sasuke tried to get the image of the orgy he had walked in on out of his mind.

"Sasuke!" Rolling his eyes, Sasuke tried to put on a convincing smile - emphasis on the 'tried' - when he turned around to face the young woman. "I'm so happy you could make it to my party, Sasuke!" At least, that's what he _thought_ she said, but between all the slurring and fumbling, it could have been anything.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for having me." Sasuke took a few steps from his intoxicated (friend?) girl, but with every step he took, she followed. "Ahem. Sakura. Shouldn't you go find Lee? I'm sure he's missing you."

"Oh, I know! But Naruto's been looking for you so when I found you, I called you! See? Now", grabbing on to his arm, the girl started dragging him with her. He tried to get away but she was really strong. Really strong. "I've gotta go bring him to you."

"Bring _me_ to _him_, you mean."

"Yup! 'Cause he's all sad when you're not around, you know?" Now that caught Sasuke's attention.

"What do you mean? I'm back in the village, aren't I?" Hopefully that rumor about people babbling and telling secrets was true…

"Yup! But he's still sad, you know?"

"No. I don't know. Care you explain?" Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him. She had a look of pure concentration on her face, making Sasuke strain to hear the next words that came out of her mouth.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hey, where have you been?"

"Urgh! Uchiha, you reek! What the fuck were you doing?" Sasuke sent his iciest glare towards the dog lover. When he turned back to face Naruto, he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes closer than they should be. That's when he noticed the blonde was sniffing him.

"Wow, Sasuke. I hate to admit it, but Kiba's right."

"Yeah I'm right….Oi! What do you mean you-"

"Shut it Kibbles." Turning back to him, Naruto smiled and asked "So ah, why do you smell like that?"

"Sakura had a bit too much to drink and got sick. I help her to her room, washed her face, left a bottle of water and aspirin on her table then locked her door."

"I see. Heh, sorry about that." Naruto started rummaging through the many pockets he had on his pants before pulling out a small bottle. "It's my cologne. I usually hate perfumes but this one is really nice. Don't spray too much or else you'll smell like a perfume store."

Sasuke hesitated before nodding his head and taking the little bottle. Pumping twice, Sasuke already regretted it. He could smell Naruto _every_ where. He handed the glass bottle back to his grinning friend, trying to to breath in too deeply. It was a woody scent, mixed in with something smokey. All he knew was that it was intoxicating, it was Naruto and it was on _him_. It was as if he had held the blonde all day and never let go. Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, Sasuke did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed a bottle of liquor and started to drink.

* * *

Sasuke noticed Naruto giving him a few curios glances but thought nothing of it. Not when he was feeling this _great!_ Why haven't I ever done this before? He thought, taking another sip from his bottle.

"Hey there Sasuke. Don't you think you've had enough? For someone who's never had a drink to be tipping a bottle like it was milk isn't very good"

Sasuke swears he didn't giggle, no matter what came out of his mouth it definitely wasn't a 'giggle'. Uchiha's don't giggle. What he does remember is how beautiful Naruto looked. Shiny blue eyes, gorgeous tan skin and hair that looked as if it were blessed by the sun itself.

Then he started looking at his friends lips.

Remembering all the times he had dreamed about those lips specifically.

Those beautiful, soft, pink, plump lips…

Before Sasuke could even try to think about what he was about to do, he was already doing it.

He had wrapped his free arm around his friends back and kissed him. Oh my fuck, this is way better than my dreams, he thought, sticking out his tongue and licking his friends lips, asking (_begging_) for entrance.

When he got no response he started to get scared. Abruptly pulling away, he stared at his wide-eyed friend, finally noticing they had an audience. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, realizing what he had just done struck him in the chest. Taking a step back, Sasuke went to flee when he was roughly pulled in to a warm embrace.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naru. I-I didn't mea-"

"Don't you _dare_ say you didn't mean it. If you do, I swear I'll beat you black and blue, Uchiha."

By the time Sasuke processed those words, Naruto was already kissing him. Large hands cradling his face, Sasuke wrapped his arm around the larger frame and kissed back. Finally, he thought.

When Naruto finally pulled back he smiled. Leaning forwards, he placed their foreheads together and whispered "Do you have any idea how hot it is, having you smell like me?"

"P-pervert!"

Chuckling, Naruto kissed him once more, whispering a Merry Christmas.

"It's about _God damn_ time!" Sasuke heard Ino yell from somewhere in the room.

"Merry Christmas, idiot."

* * *

Yay! Okay, I'll have the seventh one up soon, I swear! And I'll start typing up the eight to that I have at least half written up.  
UGH! So tired.

Please review!

Happy Holidays!


	7. How to tie a Tie

**Summary**: A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, here's the deal. I'm pretty sure I explained in the first chapter that I started this whole thing on Tumblr? If I didn't sorry! Haha. But yeah. Started it there then I figured...hey, _maybe_ I should post it on F.F? So yeah. On my Tumblr it's certain photo's that catch my interest and make me want to type up a one-shot or story. In this case, I started following this _amazing_ blog who just types up these...little synopsis' so that people get some sort of inspiration.  
Here it is, and here's the story!  
If you want to visit this amazing blog, there's a link on my profile.

**Imagine your OTP getting ready for a formal event. Person A's tie isn't tightened enough and Person B fixes it for them. Then Person B pulls Person A by the tie in for a kiss and, just as it's starting to get good, smirks and mutters that they have to leave. Person A is left with ruffled hair, red cheeks and a whispered promise of more in their ear.**

****Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I can't. Get this. Stupid. _Fucking_. Argh!"

Naruto let out a snort before realizing his lover didn't know he was there.

Watching the other man whirl around, bright baby-blues clashed with hard dark-browns. Growling, the darker man threw off his tie and stomped to their bathroom. "I'm not going!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked after his annoyed boyfriend, first picking up the discarded tie then walking in to the brightly lit room.

"If you aren't going, why are you fussing with your hair again?" Ah, that got him. Grinning at his irritated lover, Naruto walked behind his boyfriend, slipping his arms around a trim waist and squeezing.

"I don't get why I have to go." the man mumbled out.

Placing his head on the mans shoulder, Naruto answered "You know how much this means to your mother and brother. All you have to do is show up, drink some egg-nog, make a couple of people happy then leave."

"Yes but father-"

"Never mind what Fugaku has to say."

"It's a little hard not to when every time I'm forced to see him all he does is talk down about you, Naruto. I hate it. I hate _him_."

Naruto gave his lover a weak smile. "You don't mean that, Sasuke. He may be an even bigger prick than you, but you do love him. He's your dad. You may not like him, but you do _love_ him."

"Fine." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like him and I don't like that I love him. Happy?"

Chuckling, Naruto nodded and placed the black silk tie around Sasuke neck and started fiddling with it.  
"If you don't go, think of all the heartbroken who will be standing near the mistletoe." Naruto roared with laughter as he watched his lovers pale face turn green.

"Come with me. Please Naru."

"You know your father would a field-day, Sas. Besides," Naruto lifted the mans left hand with his own. Looking up at the mirror, he lay their hands against Sasuke's chest above his heart, loving the feel of the quickening heartbeats as the two men watched the silver bands sparkle under the florescent lights "I don't think my being there will help break the news." Chuckling, Naruto added "It's still weird to think of you as my 'fiancé'. I still refer to you as my lover…"

Sasuke turned around, wrapping his arms around the blonde, giving him a soft kiss. "Mmm, well, I am still your lover." he whispered against Naruto's ear.

With a low growl, Naruto hoisted Sasuke up on the counter, grinning, he pulled his _fiance_ forward with the silk tie and crashed their lips together.

They opened their mouths at the same time, both battling for dominance, neither backing down. It wasn't until Sasuke grabbed a chunk of blond hair and pulled, that Naruto ripped away from the youngest Uchiha and let out a low moan.

"Cheater." he said, panting. Sasuke just gave him a victory smiled which was soon replaced by a gasp and a low groan.

Naruto once again raked his nails down the clothed Uchiha's sides, hoping it was hard enough to get a reaction and by the way Sasuke started to squirm, it was.

Kissing Sasuke one last time, Naruto pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

Groaning, all Naruto wanted to do was grab Sasuke and throw him on their bed. Fuck, he's so hot like this, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and swollen, gulping, Naruto glanced down to see the was Sasuke's dress pants were straining against his hardening member.

Pulling the raven in for one last kiss, he moved his head to the raven's ear and whispered "I've got to go as well, love. But be back by midnight and I'll make sure you have a valid excuse about why you can't go to Christmas dinner."

Walking away from his fuckable lover was one of the hardest things Naruto has ever done but when he heard Sasuke screech and yell out "My tie you fucker! It's full of knots!" Naruto just laughed.

"What'd you think, bastard? I can't tie tie's for shit! You do mine!"

* * *

So, what'd you think? 'Cause I'd really like to know...seriously...please review?

HAH! GOT IT UP BEFORE 12! OH YEAH!

Happy Holidays! :)


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary:**A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

_**Imagine person A meeting person B at a Christmas party for the first time, and after getting to know each other and saying goodbye they're under the mistletoe.**_

**WARNING!**A LOT of swearing-in this one. If you're someone who doesn't like that kind of thing, read the next installment. If you don't care, read away!

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha. Your regular table, I presume?"

"Yes, thank you Angelo."

"And will your, erm, _friend_, be joining you tonight?"

Smirking, Itachi gave the host a slight nod before following after the man towards the back of the restaurant.

* * *

"Ah! Itachi, how are you tonight?"

Looking up at the boisterous man, Itachi just flicked his eyes towards the unoccupied chair opposite him and looked back down at the menu.

When he felt the man had finally sat, he closed the menu and was met with laughing eyes. "Evening, Jiraiya. How is everything?"

"Good, good. Business is booming."

"In this economy? I'm surprised."

"Hn, makes sense. I can't exactly see how a book store could be doing so well."

"There are many people who would prefer the feel of pages between their fingers instead of looking at a bright, irritating screen." grumbled Jiraiya.

"Yes, I know. Sasuke loves reminding me…"

"How is lil' duckbutt?"

Chucking, Itachi shook his head. "He'd claw at your face if he ever heard you say that." Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders. "He's….irritating. All he does is work then bitch about work but he refuses to take a day off.

"Sounds like he needs to get laid."

"Not everything has to do with sex, Jiraiya."

"No. Not everything. Just all the important things."

When their food arrived all talk ceased. They ate their food, comfortable in each others company. When they were finished, they sipped at their wine and continued with their earlier conversation.

"Why don't you bring mini Uchiha to my Christmas party."

"I wasn't aware that you were having one"

"Ah, it was kind of, spur of the moment."

"I see. I highly doubt he'll agree."

"So? Make him come."

"What will I get out of it?"

"I'll make sure Konan is there…"

"….he'll be there."

Grinning with triumph, Jiraiya swiped the bill before the elder Uchiha could pay and set down some money. "I'll see you Friday night, Uchiha! Eight o-clock. See you then!" Jiraiya walked away, waving.

Itachi let out a long sigh. As the waitress came back to pick up the bill, Itachi stopped her. "Put another glass of wine on that, will you?" Nodding, the woman walked away. "I have a funny feeling about this."

* * *

"What don't you understand, brother? I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. I've already told him to expect us."

"Then maybe you should have consulted with me first."

"I knew you would say no."

"Then why did you say I was going?!" Sasuke Uchiha heard the annoyed grunt through the phone.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"You've been acting like a prissy little bitch, Sasuke."

"Ah-I…WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I think getting out tonight will be good for you. Meet some new people. You've been cooped up in that office of your since you've started working. It's not healthy."

"So mingling with people at some stupid Christmas party for some perverted friend of yours that I've never met before, is supposed to get me out of my,_prissy little bitch_ mood?!"

"Precisely."

"You're a son-of-a-" Beepbeepbeep. Sasuke started at his cell phone and slammed it on the table. When it started vibrating, he growled then picked it up to look at the text message.

"A nice pair of jeans and dress shirt will be fine."

Screaming, Sasuke threw the phone across the room.

* * *

"So I finally get to meet the richy-rich, huh? Why've you been hiding 'im all these years?"

Jiraiya looked up at his nephew and smiled, reaching to swipe a leaf from his shoulder. "I haven't been hiding him. He's just not a very sociable being."

"Then how the hell did you two meet?"

"What's that supposed to mean, brat!"

Laughing, Naruto Uzumaki stepped down the last few rings of the ladder and jumped down. Looking up to admire his work, making sure the mistletoe was center. "I _mean_, you're not exactly the type to stay still and talk in a proper way. How is it some dude who's loaded and apparently has better manners than you, ever meet you?"

Snarling, Jiraiya answered "At a bar, thank you."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"I resent that!"

Naruto just laughed and walked away.

* * *

By nine o-clock, everyone was having a good time, music was playing and the Uchiha was late.

"Hah! Told you, Ol' Hag! Gramps here was lying. He's got an imaginary friend. Pay up!"

"They are not imaginary, damn it!"

"They?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. He's bringing his younger brother."

"Oh so there's two of 'em? ….is the younger one hot?" Naruto asked with a wink.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Never met 'im. Only saw a picture once of when he was a kid. Not bad for a brat. If he's grown up to look anything like his brother, than yes, he'd be a good-looking young man."

"Meh, coming from you? That's not saying much." Grinning, Naruto dodged the fist for his head.

"Why you ungrateful little shi-"

"My my, Jiraiya. That's no way to be treating a guest."

Whirling around, Jiraiya let out a whoop "Hah! You see! I _told_ you he wasn't imaginary!"

"…excuse me?"

Laughing, Jiraiya shook the confused mans hand. Motioning to his gaping nephew, Jiraiya explained how Naruto believed Itachi to be imaginary.

Chuckling, Itachi took a good look at the young man in question. Golden spiky hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, about six-foot two, and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "I assure you, everything your uncle has said about me is true." seeing the mischievous smile starting to creep up on the blondes face, Itachi interjected "_some_ of it is true."

"Ahem."

Turning his head to the right, Itachi smirked. "My apologies, Sasuke. Jiraiya, this is my younger and inferior brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, Sasuke! I've heard so much about you."

"All lies, I'm sure." the scowling young man answered.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Jiraiya started introducing his family. "Itachi, Sasuke, this ungrateful little shit is my nephew, Naruto Uzumaki. And this" he said, pulling a busty blond woman who was holding a bottle of liquor, "is my lovely, alcoholic, gambling-addicted wife, Tsunade."

"Watch it, you old fart or else you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month." Tsunade ground out. Looking at the Uchiha brothers, she sized them up. Apparently, she liked what she saw. Both had marble-like skin, raven-black hair and dark-brown eyes. Where Itachi had long hair that was tied back, Sasuke had a…different hair-style.

"Oi, Ice-Princess. Anyone ever tell you your hair looks like a chickens ass?"

"Hey moron, anyone ever tell you it's better to be seen, not heard?"

"Oh, so you like what you see, do you?"

"I did. Before you opened that trap of yours and shit started to fall out."

"Sasuke"

"Naruto!" "He started it!" they both yelled out.

Blue and brown clashed, glaring.

"Oi! If you want to screw each-other with your eyes, do us all a favor and get a room instead!"

"Heh, there'd be no room for me to fuck with that ten-foot pole rammed up this dudes ass."

"And who says you'd be the one doing the fucking?"

Smirking, Naruto stalked over to the other boy. They both seemed to be the same height, give or take a few millimeters. "Trust me, sweetheart. You'd definitely be taking it, Sas-_uke_"

"Oh, Naru! You're standing under the mistle-" Jiraiya clamped a hand over the womans mouth.

"Do you want them to start fucking each other with all these people around?" Jiraiya seethed out.

Too late, Naruto already heard. Looking up, his smirk grew two sizes. "Looky here, 'Suke. We _are_ standing under the mistletoe."

"Don't you even _think_ about-mph!"

Naruto swooped down and caught the ravens lips with his own. What he thought would be the worst kiss in history, ended up being the most amazing. Sasuke may talk and act like a cold-hearted bastard, but _damn_ could he kiss.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the boys slim waist while Sasuke already had his hands buried in golden hair.

Tongues were clashing, moans were escaping, family was being scarred…

By the time they pulled away from each other their faces were flush, their lips swollen and each had a problem they wanted to cure…now.

"Ah, erm. Yeah, so, I'm Naruto. Can I get your number?"

Smirking, Sasuke pulled out his phone.

* * *

...yeah. I dunno what to say about this one really.  
Hope you enjoyed it, never the less

Please Review :)

Happy Holidays!


	9. Short and sweet

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

**Gonna be a reaaaallllyyyy short one. Short but sweet is good once in a while, yes?**

* * *

"Sasuke? Sasuke, I'm home!" When Naruto got no answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and took off his shoes.

Taking a few steps into the house, he took off his jacket, mitts and scarf then put them in the closet, all the while straining to hear any signs of life in the house.

Hearing nothing, Naruto got a little worried. Checking his watch, he saw that it was 11:47 and winced. Thirteen minutes 'till Christmas! he thought, hoping his lover wasn't too angry that he had to work on Christmas Eve. Hm, it was worth it, he thought, smiling, as he fiddled with the little felt box in his pocket.

Walking in to the kitchen, Naruto poured himself a glass of water before shutting off the lights and making his way to their bedroom. What he saw in the living-room, however, made him stop in his tracks.

There, lying on the couch was his lover. His reading glasses on a funny angle, a novel on his chest and what looked like a cold cup of coffee on the side-table.

Smiling, Naruto walked over and picked up the cup, taking it to the sink. Going back to his sleeping lover, Naruto softly slipped off his glasses, hoping not to wake him.

"Naru?" A sleepy voice called out.

Naruto planted a chaste kiss on the sleepy mans head. "I'm home, Sasuke"

Smiling, Sasuke reached up for a proper kiss. Giving in, Naruto bent down to meet his lips for a slow, sweet kiss.

Pulling away, Sasuke reached his arms up for Naruto to help him off the couch. "Welcome home, Naruto."

Leading the tired man to their bedroom, Sasuke didn't even bother taking off his clothes. He just flopped on to their bed.

Chuckling, Naruto pulled off his socks then moved the blanket out from under the dozing man so that he could lay it over top of him. Naruto thought of taking a shower but seeing his lover all cozy in their bed, he walked around and climbed in. Getting comfortable, Naruto noticed something was jabbing him in the leg. Remembering what it was, he quickly pulled it out and went to put it in his bed-side table when he thought of something else.

Opening it up, Naruto threw the box over his shoulder and softly slipped the silver band over his lovers left ring-finger. Happy that is was a perfect fit, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and closed his eyes. "Naruto?"

Tensing, he nudged the older man, acknowledging that he was awake.

"I will."

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto pulled the man closer to him and kissed his neck. Breathing in that familiar, warm scent that always reminded him of home.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

* * *

Hey! I warned you it would be short! But I liked it...  
Next one will be up preeetty soon.  
Trying to catch up XD

Please review!

Happy Holidays!


	10. Forget-me-not

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

**Hey so this will definitely be a more angsty post but I've got to type it up. I swear I'll post up a really happy/fluffy one after this but…it's like a forget-me-not. I dunno. Hope you all like it regardless :)**

**For those who _aren't_ up to date with the manga, this is a spoiler! **

* * *

"I brought your favorite" Tenten sat on the cold, hard ground, snowflakes falling softly all around her.

The war was won just months before and people were _still_ burying the dead.

Many of the ninja that fought had missing limbs, large scars and still-healing wounds. Tenten herself had a hole ripped through her cheek. It was almost fully healed, but no quite yet.

In her lap was a bowl of steaming soup. "I know how much you loved soba with herrings."

Naruto watched silently from his perch on a tree a few meters back. He wanted to go to the now sobbing girl, but the guilt weighing on his chest was just too heavy.

"Neji…" he whispered in to the wind, the tears falling down his face going unnoticed. "you stupid, _stupid_ man!" he almost cried out but he knew that if he did, Tenten would not be able to properly grieve her teammate, friend and ex-lover in peace. "Why did you have to do that? Huh?! Why?" he asked to no one in particular. He definitely wasn't expecting an answer.

"Because he believed in you."

Naruto almost toppled to the ground. "What the _fuck_, Sasuke?" he hissed out. "You're not supposed to _be_ here!"

"Neither are you, dead last."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto shoved his ex-teammate against the tree. "I know I may be trespassing on someones private time, but you're trespassing in the land." Naruto growled out. He was trying to keep is chakra in check, not wanting Tenten to know he was spying on her but seeing the Uchiha always got him riled up.

"What happened to you wanting me to 'come home', Uzumaki?"

Scoffing, Naruto turned away from his old friend. "Since when do you give a shit about what I want?"

"I don't"

"Then do us all a favor and crawl in some snake pit."

"You know Orochimaru is dead, moron."

Turning to glare at the pale youth, Naruto hissed out "Just because you're no longer under the power of a snake, doesn't mean you yourself aren't one."

Sasuke was silent for a few moments before the anger came crashing down. Rushing, he threw the grieving boy down the tree, both of them hitting the ground hard. Wrestling, both boys threw punches and kicks, biting and scratching.

This wasn't the kind of fight one would think two highly trained ninjas would be having. No, this was a fight that just let out years of repressed anger and frustration.

It wasn't until an outburst of "Enough!" that both young men stopped their fight and realized they had an audience.

There, standing over them, was a tearful Tenten. "Hasn't there been enough fighting?" she sobbed out.

Naruto jumped up to explain, but she put a hand up to stop him. "Neji is _dead_. D-did you know he h-had a r-ring? Christmas Eve I find out from his family that he was going to p-p-propose." she stuttered out, her mouth thick with saliva. "All I wanted was a few moments of silence to be with him without someone looking over at me with pity and _regret_ in their eyes!" she screamed out.

Naruto didn't know what to say. All he could do was look away in shame.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath Tenten turned around and walked away.

Glaring back at the silent boy sitting on the ground, Naruto stalked off.

"Naruto, wait!"

Whirling around Naruto started to scream. "For _what_ Sasuke?! For you to come home?! Wait for you to completely destroy the village?! I'm done waiting, Sasuke!" He could feel his lip quivering so Naruto turned around, refusing to let the raven see how much him being there affected the blonde. "I'm done waiting" he whispered out.

"…I just came here to make sure you were alright. I know he was a good friend."

"He was. And now he's dead." Walking away from his teammate, his best friend and the only person he would ever love. "Merry fucking Christmas Uchiha."

* * *

...Yeah. I'm sorry! I just had to type it up! Please don't kill me :(

Please review!

Happy Holidays!


	11. Family

**Summary: **A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

* * *

"I told you we should have put it up last month." Sasuke said, arms across his chest and a smirk on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto pulled the long box up the stairs from the basement, knowing is husband wouldn't move an inch to help. "Stupid, know-it-all" Naruto grumbled out "'Serves you right', he says, 'Should have put it up last _month_' he says"

"'Told you so', I say"

Naruto let out a shriek. Glaring over his shoulder to see the other man standing right behind him. "Don't do that you jerk!"

"Hn, I was coming to help but hearing you bitch and complain under your breath was more amusing. Please, do continue."

Giving the fair-skinned man a sheepish smile, Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then continued to drag the box to the corner of their living-room. "So," he asked while pulling out the different parts of the fake tree "when is everyone coming over?"

"Oh, in about an hour."

Whirling around, Naruto started screaming. "What?! What do you mean, an hour."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and started pulling everything from the box. Placing the stand where it was supposed to go, he attached the long pole and started sifting through the different sized branches. "You're the one who told them when to come, Naruto."

"B-but I haven't even started the fish or the broccoli and the pie is still in the freezer and the tree is-mmph!" Sasuke silenced him with a kiss.

Pulling away from the distraught blonde, he gave him a reassuring smile. "You're such an idiot. I put te broccoli on, the water is almost boiling. I pulled the pies out when I woke up this morning. All that needs to be done is putting them in the oven and you know that Jiraiya is in charge of the fish."

Taking a deep breath Naruto scratched the back of his head in a nervous way "Sorry…I haven't done anything."

"That's true." Sasuke said, chuckling when his husband gave him a pout "Everything will be fin, Naru. Just get the tree up and put the presents under the tree."

"What about Shisui's bike? Do I put a bow around it or keep it in the garage?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Ask Itachi when he gets here. It's his present. He just kept it here because he knew Shisui would be looking all over the house for his presents. Damn kid"

Chuckling, Naruto waked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around a trim waist. "Oh stop. You love him, just admit it."

"I will not! He's a little brat who believes he knows absolutely everything and he looks down on everyone and he's only eight!"

Naruto let out a snort. "Oh, I have _no_ idea how that feels."

"I do not act like that!"

Squeezing, Naruto rest his head on his husbands shoulder, breathing in his scent while he played with the slim band on the others ring finger. "Hey, Sasuke?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mm?"

"….never mind." he said, walking away.

Sasuke grabbed on to his hand, pulling the blonde to him against him. "I know that voice, Naruto. What's going on?" he asked, placing a hand on his loves cheek.

Naruto gave Sasuke a worried look. "I…" taking a deep, shuddering breath Naruto looked Sasuke in he eyes "We've been married for a few years and you know I love you, Sasuke, but I can't help but feel that there's something…missing"

Sasuke slapped him. Naruto's head whipped to the side, his face stinging. Anger was boiling in the pits of his stomach, ready to erupt. Turning to face the other man, ready to pummel him into the ground Naruto stopped. Sasuke was standing there, shoulders shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"H-how dare you. How _dare_ you!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto down and sitting on top of him. Naruto went to open his mouth only to have Sasuke punch him this time. Eyes narrowing, Naruto grabbed Sasuke wrists, stopping all movement before rolling them over and pinning the now sobbing man to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You're the one who hit me! Remember? Why the hell are you crying!"

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?!" Sasuke spat out. "W-why would you say s-something like that?" Sasuke cried out, hiccuping.

Confused, Naruto stared down at the hysteric man, trying to figure out just what he had said to provoke such a response from his husband.

Opening his now red eyes, Sasuke whimpered and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "I'll do whatever you want. I swear. If you're interested in another man…I'll agree to sharing. I can't say I'll like it but I'll do it. Just please, please don't leave."

Now it was Naruto turn to start freaking out. "The fuck?! What are you talking about?! Other _man_?! You think I want someone else?! Have you gone insane?!"

"You're the one who said something was missing you asshole!"

That's when it all clicked. All Naruto could do was look dumbly down at his beautiful, wonderful, idiotic man that he chose to spend the rest of his life with and then started laughing at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke had had enough. Squirming, he tried everything to get the blonde off of him, what he didn't expect was for Naruto to pull him in for a heated kiss.

When they finally pulled away for air, Naruto gave the raven a loving smile. "There is no one else, love. There hasn't been anyone else in my life. Not when we were kids, not now, not ever." re-thinking that he added "Well, there could be…someday. Multiple, maybe." Naruto chuckled when he noticed Sasuke's hand twitch and his eyes narrow.

"Babe, when I said something was missing, I didn't mean with us. I meant out family."

Scoffing, Sasuke pouted. "There's nothing wrong with our family." Naruto lifted a brow. "Alright…so we're a little dysfunctional. But so what? I don't get how anything's _missing_."

"Bending down, Naruto stroked the side of Sasuke's face. "How about the sound of little feet running to our room? Giggling from too much tickling, crying because someone was hurt and needs a booboo kissed."

Sasuke's eyes widened, doubling in size. "Y-you mean-"

Smiling, Naruto nodded. Flicking the ravens nose he chuckled "You know, for someone who so damn smart, you can be rather stupid."

"Kids…"

"Mhmm. I want to raise children with you. I want to see you with paint on your cheeks because you fell asleep on he couch. I want to see you cradling your baby girl arms because that's the only way she will fall asleep. I want to be sitting with you, watching a son grossing the stage because he's just graduated from college. I wan-"

"Enough. Please." Frowning, Naruto gave his husband a hurt look.

"You don't want kids…"

Smiling, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face in his hands and kissed his cheek, right where he punched his blonde. "I do. I want all of that, Naru." he whispered. "I want it all and I want to do it with you right beside me."

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto let out a whoop and pulled Sasuke up, twirling the man in his arms. "What did you think I was going to say you crazy man?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to leave me for someone else…and to tell me on Christmas Eve was adding fuel to the fire."

"You stupid man. I would never leave you. For anything in the world." All Naruto could do was grin "We're going to be a family"

"Yeah, we're going to be a family, Naruto."

* * *

**One Year Later**

"C'mon Sasuke! We're going to be late!" Naruto yelled, pulling the smiling man behind him.

"We're early, Naruto. Besides, it's not as if they're going to just turn back around. They're on a plane, remember?"

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto scratched at his nose. "Ah, right. Just excited, I guess."

Squeezing a tan hand, Sasuke agreed. "Let's go, then."

When they finally got to the gate Naruto wouldn't stop bouncing around while Sasuke just stood there beside him seeming calm, but Naruto could see his husband was just as nervous by he way he tapped his leg with his fingers and the way a vein in his temple was twitching.

When they heard the plane had finally arrived, both men looked up. Walking towards the opening, they watched as a crowed of people started filing out.

Grasping each others hand for comfort, butterflies swarming in their stomachs, they suddenly heard a cry.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Happy Holidays!

Please Review


	12. Fill the cup

**Summary:** A series of NaruSasu One Shots for the Christmas Holidays! Most fluffy, some limey, one lemony ;)

Last Chapter! And OMFG it's a long one! This took me _hours _to type up.  
This has a seriously long lemon in both Naruto's and Sasuke's P.O.V's.

Enjoy! And read at your own discretion!

* * *

"…ru.." Hmm, I love my bed.

"Nar…" Hmm, I love Sasuke's voice even more.

"NARUTO!" …Okay, maybe love is a little strong. Turning his back to the screaming man, Naruto buried his head deeper in his pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

Emphasis on the trying, because it's not that easy to go back to sleep when a bucket of freezing cold water was thrown over-top of you. "ARGH!" Naruto yelled out, jumping out is his bed, shivering. "What t-the f-fuck is w-wrong with y-you!" Naruto screamed, teeth chattering.

"We're supposed to be at my parents place twenty minutes ago you log!"

"…oh shit."

* * *

By the time both Sasuke and Naruto walked in the main foyer of the Uchiha mansion, everyone was there. Naruto chanced a look at his lover and gulped. The tradition was that when the Uchiha's threw a party, each member of the family was to be present to welcome friends and family. So with the way Sasuke's jaw was clenched and his fists closed tight, Naruto knew he would be getting an ear-full later on.

"Nice of you to finally show your face, brother."

Oh, Naruto was so fucked.

"I don't want to hear it, Itachi."

"Fine. Father's waiting for you in his study, by the way." the elder sibling said as he nodded to Naruto in greeting and walked away.

Sasuke sent a hateful glare towards his lover before stomping away. Resigned to his fate, Naruto stole a glass of champagne from a waiter and gulped in down, searching for someone to entertain him, smiling when he saw some colleagues.

* * *

"You know how much this means to your Mother, Sasuke. How could you be so disrespectful?"

Sasuke tried really hard not to roll his eyes. Honest. It was just so hard.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young man!"

"I'm twenty-six."

"You know how much your Mother cares about what people think of us. She hates to have people talking about us, especially her children."

"Yes, Father."

"And for you to bring that…that…person" he spat out.

"His name…is Naruto Uzumaki. I suggest you remember it." Sasuke practically growled.

"Don't you take that tone with me."

"Oh get over it, Father. I'm gay. I love Naruto. Who cares? Mother likes him, his family loves me and Itachi is married to the love of his life with your first grandchild on the way. I don't see why you care so much!" Panting, Sasuke hadn't realized he had started yelling.

"Because it's immoral!"

"Oh don't go spouting that bullshit again. Love holds not boundaries."

"Pedophiles use that excuse as well."

Sasuke let his eyes narrow. Storming up to his Father, he pushed him up against the wall. "Pedophiles are sick, _twisted_ individuals who go after innocents. Children are pure and should never be touched in any way but from a loving parent. Not that you would know anything about that. If you ever." Sasuke whispered, poking his fathers chest, hard. "try to put the love I have for Naruto in the same group as a pedophile again? I _will _kill you. Goodbye Father. And Merry Christmas." Sasuke turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Naruto knew something bad had happened once Sasuke walked in the room. To many who didn't know him, he may just look bored. But to Naruto who knew that Uchiha's body inside and out, he could see all the signs that Sasuke was about to explode. Apparently, so did Itachi because he was right beside Sasuke, seconds after Naruto got to him.

Steering the fuming pale man outside, they walked the long path and through the forest at the back of the house. When Sasuke shrugged them off, the stopped walking. Sasuke paced for a few moments before dropping to the ground and screaming at the top of his lungs, letting out all the anger and frustration.

Naruto was next to him in an instant. "What happened, love?"

Panting, Sasuke recounted the conversation he had with his Father. Naruto understood just how angry Sasuke now was, because he was feeling the same anger.

Naruto wrapped is arms around the shaking man on the ground. "I hate this name! I hate being a Uchiha. I hate me Father, I hate Mother for staying by his side all these years!"

"Why do you think I took Konan's last name instead of she taking ours?" Itachi asked. Telling Itachi to shut up, Naruto bit his lip nervously. "I was going to wait until we were home…but, here." Naruto pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at the small object in his hands for a moment. Growing impatient, Naruto took the box back and opened it, showing Sasuke the simple, silver band inside. Taking a deep breath, Naruto asked "Sasuke Uchiha, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, taking my name, my heart and my soul?"

Sasuke did nothing. Both Itachi and Naruto stayed still waiting and watching. I wasn't until Sasuke gave a minuscule nod that Naruto tackled his fiancé to the ground. "You will? You're sure?"

Laughing, Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I will you crazy man." Pulling the other down to seal their lips in a kiss.

Puling themselves up, Itachi shook both of their hands. "Congratulations, you two. I'm happy for you both."

"Itachi, you'll be my best man, won't you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother" giving him a soft smile "I'd be honored." And Itachi did something that had Naruto's eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. He grabbed Sasuke and hugged him.

* * *

When they entered their house, Naruto threw Sasuke against the wall and had him pinned. Attacking his lips, neck and chest. Their coats forgotten in the car, Naruto shrugged Sasuke's dress shirt off of him and went to suck on pert, punk nipples, causing Sasuke to moan loudly, running his fingers through thick, golden hair.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and grinned, picking up his left hand and kissing his decorated ring finger.

"You're going to be doing that a lot now, aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I will" Naruto said, pulling his fiancé further into the house and throwing him on their bed. Walking away, Naruto went to their closet and pulled out a few items. When Sasuke got a good look at them, he backed away.

"Oh _hell_ no. No way Naruto."

"Oh c'mon babe. It's Christmas Eve! Lets get…festive" he said, his voice husky.

"I said no."  
Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stalked towards his lover. Crawling on the bed, he got closer and closer, pulling the raven towards him by his ankle. "You'll put this on, love. And you'll like it. Think of it as…payback for throwing a bucket of cold water on me." he growled out.

"There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope" Naruto said, handing the items to his lover. Sighing, Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom. When the door closed, Naruto ran in to the kitchen and grabbed an empty, medium-sized glass. Taking them to their room, Naruto could hear Sasuke moaning.

Pushing the bed as far away from the closet as he could, Naruto opened the closet and carried out a large object. A triumphant grin plastered on his face, Naruto stripped as fast as he could, threw he close in the corner of their room and placed a Santa Claus hat on his head just in time to hear the bathroom door click open.

* * *

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him! Sasuke screamed in his mind as he stared hard at the items in his hands.

In his left hand was a pair of elbow-length green gloves with one bell on each, and a thick, brown collar with three bells, two small, one large. In his right hand, was a headband with a pair of reindeer antlers with grey ears attached along with a matching grey tail. It was the tail, though, that was upsetting him. For on the tail was a curved, blue vibrator.

Knowing what Naruto wanted, Sasuke sighed in defeat. Stripping away the rest of his clothing he placed the headband on he head, glowering at the image it created in the mirror.

Next, he opened the drawer attached to the bathroom sing and pulled out a bottle of lube. Putting a small amount on his fingers, Sasuke bent forward a bit and twisted his arm so that e could start preparing himself. Hissing as the cool jelly touched his heated skin, Sasuke circled his hole a few times before sticking two fingers in at once. Moaning at the feeling, he lubed himself enough so that the toy would be could go in smoothly. Grabbing the toy, he poured some lube onto it and place it in his hole. Turning his head, trying to see how the tail look, Sasuke blushed. He's going to die over this, he thought.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke pressed the button and jumped, feeling the lowest setting of the vibrations in his ass. Not too bad. Glancing towards the closed door, hoping Naruto wasn't on the other side, Sasuke gripped the sink and started to slowly fuck himself with the toy. When he started the feel the increasing pleasure from his stimulated prostate, he pressed the button again, making the vibration more intense.

Sasuke started panting, moans slipping from his mouth unconsciously. Sasuke slipped his free hand down the front of his body and started stroking his half-mast cock. Moving his head, he caught a glance of what he looked like in the mirror and stopped.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Pressing the button once again, Sasuke's knees started shaking, loving the way the vibrations were now attacking his hole he clicked it one last time and sighed. Straightening himself, Sasuke walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

Naruto's mouth went dry. There was Sasuke standing in his birthday suit wearing nothing but gloves, antlers and ears. Smirking, he twirled his index finger, motioning for Sasuke to turn around. Complying, Sasuke did as he was told. Breathing in sharply, Naruto thought he was about to start drooling. There, on the top of Sasuke perfect ass was a grey fluffy tail and knowing what was keeping it there had Naruto up against Sasuke's back in three long strides.

"Do you know how sexy you look now?" Naruto asked, voice husky as he whispered in his lovers ear. Feeling Sasuke shiver, Naruto placed light kisses on his shoulder, moving up his neck to start sucking on his ear.

"It frightens me to know that dressing up as an animal turns you on"

Chuckling, Naruto turned Sasuke around, grasping his hardened member making Sasuke gasp and take a hold of Naruto's strong shoulders. "Looks like I'm not the only one who gets turned on by animals, neh, Sa-su-ke?" Naruto purred out, stroking Sasuke slowly three times before letting go.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the new object in their bedroom.

Grinning, Naruto walked up to it, resting his arm against it. "This beauty? Bought it a couple of days ago. Isn't it great?"

"It's a full-length mirror, Naruto."

"I know what it is."

"Then what the hell is it doing here? You look at yourself enough as it is."

"Oh, it's not for me love. Not really. I got it for a special occasion." lowering his voice, Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes "don't you think tonight is a..special, occasion, Sasuke?"

Understanding flashed across Sasuke's face "Oh hell no. I already agreed to this stupid outfit. There's no way we're using that." Sasuke tried backing up in the bathroom but Naruto got to him first.

Pulling the protesting raven over to the mirror, Naruto placed Sasuke in front of it. "Look at yourself, Sasuke." Shaking his head no, Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. Naruto took a hold of the toy in Sasuke's ass and pushed, causing Sasuke to yelp. "So I was right. You _were_ touching yourself. Now, you're either going to look or I'm going to pull out that cock-ring you love oh-so-much, put it on you and fuck you. With this. All. Night." Naruto said, each pause he thrust the toy a little harder into Sasuke.

Sasuke tried moving away but Naruto had him in a tight grip, so he did as he was told.

* * *

Sasuke knew the instant he walked out of the bathroom that he was stupid to listen to his lover. They way Naruto was looking at him reminded Sasuke of a starving man who has just been sat down to a feast.

Sasuke wasn't the only one being stared at, however. There Naruto was standing in nothing but a Santa hat. He's like a Greek God, Sasuke thought as his eyes trailed over every part of his fiance body. Spiky blonde hair that was soft to the touch was flattened by the silly holiday hat, golden skin on every inch of his body, a beautiful abdomen that was hard as rock from all the workouts Naruto did throughout the week at the gym and a cock that may be average in length but did wonders to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke saw Naruto tell him to turn around and he did, figuring there was nothing else that the blonde could do to ruin his already stinging pride.  
Seconds after turning, Sasuke felt Naruto against him. "Do you know how sexy you look now?" shivering as Naruto trailed kissed up his shoulder, his neck then start to suck on his sensitive ear.

"It frightens me to know that dressing up as an animal turns you on" Sasuke replied, hoping to turn Naruto off of the charade.  
Sasuke felt Naruto chuckle before he was roughly turned around, Naruto suddenly gripping his already half-hard cock, making Sasuke gasp and grab on to Naruto's shoulders.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who gets turned on by animals, neh, Sa-su-ke?" I'm going to murder hi - oh no, what the _fuck_ is that! he thought, ignoring Naruto's hand on him.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Grinning, Naruto walked over to it, laying his arm on it. "This beauty? Bought it a couple of days ago. Isn't it great?"

"It's a full-length mirror, Naruto." Sasuke was almost growling.

"I know what it is."

"Then what the hell is it doing here? You look at yourself enough as it is." Narcissistic freak.

"Oh, it's not for me love. Not really. I got it for a special occasion." lowering his voice, Naruto stared straight into Sasuke's eyes "don't you think tonight is a..special, occasion, Sasuke?" Nope. Not happening. From what I saw earlier, there's no way in hell he's thinking of doing that! Trying to escape, he didn't make it far before Naruto grabbed an old of him, pulling him in front of the offending object.

"Look at yourself, Sasuke." Sasuke shut his eyes and shook his head. Obviously, Naruto wasn't going to be listening to him at all tonight.

Without warning, the toy that was already lodged in his ass was pushed even further, causing Sasuke to yelp in surprise.

"So I was right. You _were_ touching yourself. Now, you're either going to look or I'm going to pull out that cock-ring you love oh-so-much, put it on you and fuck you. With this." thrust "All." harder thrust. Ah fuck! "Night." Naruto hit his prostate head on. Sasuke knew that if Naruto brought out that loathsome ring, not only would he keep his word but Sasuke wouldn't be able to walk at all the next day. Panting, Sasuke did the only thing he could do.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, lust-darkened blue eyes clashed with angry dark-brown ones in the mirror. "Now, love, is when the fun begins." The way those words rolled off of Naruto's tongue had Sasuke shivering. In freight or delight, even he didn't know.

* * *

Naruto watched carefully as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, lust-darkened blue eyes clashed with angry dark-brown ones. "Now, love, is when the fun begins." Naruto felt Sasuke shiver at his words, getting a thrill at the power he held over the older man.

Naruto lightly trailed his fingers down Sasuke's arms, his waist, outlining his ass, reaching in front he raked his nails up and down his oblique muscles, going lower and lower, sometimes pulling at the coarse black hair leading to the most vulnerable and lovely part of the pale mans body.

"Sasuke, look at me." Sasuke went to turn his head but Naruto stopped him "I meant in the mirror. Never leave my eyes." Nodding, they both locked eyes, never moving.

Naruto continued to trail his hands all over Sasuke's body. Whenever Sasuke went to close his eyes because of the pleasure he was receiving, Naruto would stop then continue. This went on for what seemed likes hours but was mere minutes. By the end of it both men were sweating, their breathing was labored and their cocks were standing at attention.

"Look at yourself Sasuke. Look at the way your chest heaves with every breath you take, the way your body is flush with want, the glazed look in your eyes._This_ is what I get to see every time I take you. This beautiful creäture standing before you, whether you're dressed in a funny holiday costume" Naruto flicked one of the antlers "or you're just in the nude on our bed. This is what I want you to enjoy. They way you look when you're with me while I'm loving you."

"I look like I wanton slut"

"Not yet baby, but you will" separating their bodies, Naruto pushed Sasuke on the floor.

* * *

Naruto was touching him all over. Nothing was left untouched. His fingers and nails leaving trails of fire all over Sasuke's body. When Naruto started touching he groin area, he made sure to never touch Sasuke's cock. The closest he ever got was the base but he quickly retrieved his hands, making Sasuke want to taking Naruto's hands into his own and wrap them around his weeping member.

"Sasuke, look at me." Thinking Naruto meant for him to turn his head, he was confused when the tan man stopped him"I meant in the mirror. Never leave my eyes." Not understanding what was going on Sasuke just nodded and locked his eye with Naruto's, never moving.

Naruto continued to touch Sasuke. Only this time, it was as if his sense to feel had be heightened. Sasuke never knew that looking into someones eyes could be its own form of foreplay but when you add that to Naruto caressing every part of his body, Sasuke was sure he was going to come in no time. Whenever the pleasure became too great, Sasuke went to close his eyes and much to his frustration Naruto would stop. Only when he was sure Sasuke would continue to look at him would the blonde continue his torturous attack on his sensitive body. By the end of it both men were sweating, their breathing was labored and their cocks were standing at attention.

"Look at yourself Sasuke. Look at the way your chest heaves with every breath you take, the way your body is flush with want, the glazed look in your eyes." Butterflies were attacking Sasuke's insides. So Naruto didn't want the mirror just so he could watch himself fuck me…he wanted me to understand the joy he felt when he's with me… "_This_ is what I get to see every time I take you. This beautiful creäture standing before you, whether you're dressed in a funny holiday costume" Naruto flicked one of the antlers "or you're just in the nude on our bed. This is what I want you to enjoy. They way you look when you're with me while I'm loving you."

"I look like I wanton slut" Sasuke hadn't meant to sound harsh. There were just so many emotions running through his mind, piercing his heart.

"Not yet baby, but you will" separating their bodies, Naruto pushed Sasuke on the floor.

* * *

Both men were now on their knees. Naruto took each of Sasuke's legs and spread them further apart. Grabbing the empty glass he brought with him from the kitchen, he placed it close by.

"What's with the glass?"

Licking his lips Naruto's answer had Sasuke shaking "That, love, will be filled with your come by the end of the night. Only when it's filled to the brim will I fuck you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sasuke screeched. "Naruto, I'll pass out before it's full! No way! I've agreed to do everything up until now. I'll never be able to do that!"

"Never say never, Sas." Naruto grabbed the glass in one hand, Sasuke's cock in the other and bit down hard on the tattoo that Sasuke got on his left shoulder when he was sixteen.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in both fury and pleasure as he came, shooting his load just as Naruto placed the glass so that it would catch every spurt of come Sasuke had to offer.

"You son-of-a-bitch." Sasuke ground out, panting.

"What? I knew you were already a your breaking point. Besides" Naruto licked at Sasuke's shoulder "you've been extra sensitive here ever since you got this. I know how much you like it when I bite." Sending a wink through the mirror, Naruto just got a glare in return.

"Oh 'cmon Sasuke. You know you loved it. And look" he said, holding up the glass. "You came a lot. A couple more orgasms like that and the glass will be full in no time."

"I fucking hate you" Grinning, Naruto bent Sasuke over on all fours, shivering at the sounds of the bells around his neck jingle from the abrupt movement. "No you don't. But you will now." And he pressed the button on the toy three times, turning it on to its highest vibrations.

* * *

Naruto brought them both to their knees and wasted no time in spreading Sasuke's legs apart. When Naruto pulled an empty glass from behind them, Sasuke just gave him a 'what-the-fuck' look. "What's with the glass?" Naruto's answer had Sasuke's knees shaking, his heart pounding and his blood boiling.

"That, love, will be filled with your come by the end of the night. Only when it's filled to the brim will I fuck you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Is he fucking _insane_?! "Naruto, I'll pass out before it's full! No way! I've agreed to do everything up until now. I'll never be able to do that!"

"Never say never, Sas." Before Sasuke could ever process his words, Naruto had a tight grip on his cock, glass in hand and was biting Sasuke in his most sensitive spot on his body.

"Not being able to do anything but scream out Naruto's name, Sasuke came, his body spasming as he let loose his load, noticing how Naruto was able to catch it with the god-damn glass.

"You son-of-a-bitch." Sasuke ground out, panting.

"What? I knew you were already a your breaking point. Besides" Naruto licked Sasuke's shoulder, causing another violent shudder "you've been extra sensitive here ever since you got this. I know how much you like it when I bite." Naruto had the gall to wink at him. If Sasuke wasn't so damn shaky, he would have turned around and ripped Naruto's cock from his body.

"Oh 'cmon Sasuke. You know you loved it. And look" he said, holding up the glass. "You came a lot. A couple more orgasms like that and the glass will be full in no time."

"I fucking hate you" Suddenly he was on all fours "No you don't. But you will now" and the toy that was still lodged up his tight hole turned on to its highest vibrations. Sasuke didn't think he could ever scream that loud.

* * *

He going to fucking murder me after tonight, Naruto thought as he watched all the glorious expression cross his lovers face. I'm not going to top after tonight for a good two months. Oh well, this was definitely worth it. Naruto pressed the button again, turning it off. Internally chuckling at the whimper that escaped Sasuke's lips, he pressed it again, turning it on to its lowest vibration. It was nothing but a tickle, really, but to the already highly sensitive man, it was like hell and heaven on earth.

Sasuke's eyes were completely glazed over, his mouth hanging open and a string of drool was falling out. Naruto never thought he'd ever seen something so sexy. Fuck, I don't think I'll make it for him to fill the fucking glass.

He looked up into Sasuke's eyes and saw the fury there. Smiling, Naruto pulled the vibrator out of the mans twitching hole and thrust is back in, causing Sasuke to scream out again.

"Yes Sasuke, that's it baby. Scream. Scream my name 'till you can no longer talk." Thrusting the toy in and out a couple of more times, Naruto placed the glass near Sasuke's weeping member once more before bending over the raven-haired man and bit his shoulder once again, making Sasuke shoot his load.

Feeling the body beneath him shaking, Naruto looked down at him, worried.

"I-I can't take anymore Naru."

"Yes you can, love. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Please, Naruto! I can't." Hmm…I could definitely use this to my advantage.

"You can't what, love?"

"Take it out" Sasuke whispered.

"Why, 'Suke?"

"You know why, damn it!"

Naruto winced at the pleading voice, but he wanted to hear the proud man beg. Fuck, I'd be lucky if I get two months. Make that four. Biting Sasuke lightly on the ear, Naruto whispered "Beg"

"Fuck you"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto pressed the button again. Crying out, Sasuke yelled stop.

Pulling the toy out a bit, making sure it wasn't pressing against Sasuke's prostate, Naruto gave him a patient look.

"I want you to fuck me." he mumbled out.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that."

"I want _you_ to fuck me! I don't want some artificial cock that can do a couple of cool tricks! I want you feel you inside of me, I want you have you pounding into me, I want you to kiss and touch and love me, God _damn_ you!" Eyes wide, Naruto never expected Sasuke to actually do it.

"As you wish, Sasuke."

* * *

Dead. He's dead. No one will be able to find his body. Dead, dead, deahhhh fuck!

All Sasuke could do was stare at himself in the mirror as Naruto fucked him with the toy, it vibrations sending electric waves throughout his body. Suddenly the vibrations stopped, Narut must have turned it off, Sasuke thought with a whimper.

Sasuke heard the click of the button when Naruto turned it on again. Thinking he would put it at its highest setting, Sasuke waited…and waited, only to have Naruto thrusting it in and out of his body, the slow, hard thrusts along with the soft vibrations had Sasuke a shuddering mass of goo.

Sasuke took a good look of himself in the mirror. The glazed eyes, hair plastered to his head, mouth wide open and…was that a string of drool? Oh you've got to be kidding me! He's not topping again for months! Sending Naruto his most iciest glare, Naruto answered with a smile. Pulling the vibrator from his body, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief only to let out another loud scream when it was thrust right back in, hard and fast.

"Yes Sasuke, that's it baby. Scream. Scream my name 'till you can no longer talk." Naruto continued to thrust the damned toy in and out of his body. Sasuke was calling out Naruto's name like it was the only word he knew. Sasuke noticed Naruto moving around but it wasn't until the blondes teeth were once again biting down on his shoulder did Sasuke realize what he was doing. Shooting his load into the awaiting glass, Sasuke heard his voice crack.

Sasuke's body was shaking all over, he could hardly hold himself up any longer. "I-I can't take anymore Naru."

"Yes you can, love. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Please, Naruto! I can't." Sasuke hated whining, but if he had to go through this torture any longer he was sure he would die.

"You can't what, love?"

"Take it out" Sasuke whispered.

"Why, 'Suke?"

"You know why, damn it!" Sasuke could feel ears of frustration from behind his eyes. Knowing what Naruto wanted him to do but he just couldn't beg… If I do this, he's not coming anywhere near my ass for six months!

"Beg" Naruto rasped out

"Fuck you" Naruto hit the button again.

Screaming out Stop! Sasuke met Naruto's eyes in the mirror, hoping he wouldn't make Sasuke do it. But the look Naruto was giving him, he knew he had no choice.

"I want you to fuck me." he mumbled out.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that."

"I want _you_ to fuck me! I don't want some artificial cock that can do a couple of cool tricks! I want you feel you inside of me, I want you have you pounding into me, I want you to kiss and touch and love me, God _damn_ you!" Sauske could see the disbelief shinning in Naruto's eyes. Sadistic fuck.

"As you wish, Sasuke."

* * *

Pulling the toy from Sasuke's body, Naruto threw it somewhere in the room.

Going to stand, Naruto cradled Sasuke's body against his own, carrying him to their bed. Laying his lover down gently, Naruto removed the headband, massaging Sasuke's scalp eliciting an appreciative moan from the raven.

Pulling the gloves off his hands, Naruto threw them along with his Santa hat to the floor.

"So much for filling the glass, huh?" Sasuke sent him a hateful glare, making Naruto laugh.

Bending down, Naruto pressed their foreheads together. "I know you're not happy with me now. I just wanted to give you a night that you'll never forget."

"Trust me, I won't be forgetting this any time soon." Sasuke rasped out, his voice almost gone.

Wincing, Naruto asked how long. "Oh, I'd say about six months." Sighing, Naruto got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  
When he returned, he helped Sasuke sit up and waited for him to have his fill.

"So…" Naruto looked up into laughing brown eyes "you going to fuck me yet or what?"

Shaking his head, Naruto said no. "I'm going to love you, Sas. I think you've had enough fucking for tonight." Laying the man back on the bed, Naruto climbed on top of him. Reaching down, he cupped Sasuke face in his hand and gave him a long, languid kiss.

Naruto lifted Sasuke left leg up and over his shoulder, sighing in pleasure as his was encased in the sweet, tight heat that was his fiancé.

Naruto stayed still for a few moments, basking in the warmth that was gripping him so tight, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's lips against is own.

It wasn't until Sasuke shifted his hips that Naruto started to move. I didn't take long for them to find a pattern. They thrust against each other, slow and soft.

The passion was still there but now wasn't the time to be pounding against each other.

* * *

Pulling the toy from his body, Sasuke heard it fall to the ground somewhere in their room.

Naruto had Sasuke against him and on their bed in no time, his movements gentle. Moaning in pleasure as Naruto removed the headband from his head and started massaging his scalp, the moved to his neck and took off the collar, banding forward to place light kisses on his neck then took off the ugly green gloves and the gaudy Santa hat on top of Naruto's head, all the items falling to the floor

"So much for filling the glass, huh?" Naruto let out a short bark of laughter when Sasuke sent him a hateful glare.

"I know you're not happy with me now. I just wanted to give you a night that you'll never forget." Naruto's breath ghosted across his skin, their foreheads pressed together.

"Trust me, I won't be forgetting this any time soon." Sasuke rasped out, his voice almost gone.

"How long will that be, exactly?" Sasuke felt a little bad when Naruto winced at his answer but shrugged it off. Sighing, Naruto got up from the bed and came back moments later with a bottle of water. Helping Sasuke sit up, he raven hadn't realized just how thirsty he was until that first drop of refreshing, cold water.

Finishing half of it in a few gulps, he pushed it away, a grateful smile on his lips.

"So…you going to fuck me yet or what?"

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head "I'm going to love you, Sas. I think you've had enough fucking for tonight."

Naruto pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Reaching down, he cupped Sasuke face in his hands and gave him a long, languid kiss.

They continued to kiss as Naruto lifted Sasuke's left leg and placed it over his shoulder, slipping his hard cock into Sasuke's entrance, both moaning in satisfaction.

Naruto stayed still for until Sasuke shifted his hips, telling him to move. Sasuke could finally let out a sigh of relief. The toy had been an annoying yet pleasurable change but nothing compared to having Naruto deep inside of him, filling him.

* * *

"Sasuke, I can't hold out much longer. Can I?" Sasuke answered with a nod of his head.

Naruto flipped the male on left side, switching legs, placing Naruto's right leg over his shoulder, straddling his left and started to thrust into Sasuke faster and harder.

Feeling Sasuke clench around him in the most delicious ways, he took a hold of his member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
When Sasuke started to moan louder and start to grip the sheets, Naruto stroked the underside of his foot. "Come Sasuke, just once more baby. Come with me"

Sasuke's answer was a strangled gasp of Naruto's name before he shot his load on their sheets. The vice-like grip Sasuke had on Naruto's cock had him thrusting twice more inside of his lover before screaming out Sasuke's name, shooting load after load into the welcoming heat.

Pulling out, both lay panting and sweating on their bed.

Getting up from the bed again, Naruto went into the bathroom and wet a cloth with hot water. Pausing, he grabbed a bottle of massage oil and brought it back with him to the bed.

Wiping down Sasuke's sweaty, sticky body with the cloth, he poured some of the massage oil on his hands, rubbing it between them to get it warm. Starting from Sasuke's feet to his chest, he rubbed down his lovers body with the sweet-smelling oil, rubbing out the kinks and soothing aching muscles.

By the time he was finished, Sasuke was already dozing.

Pulling the bed covers over his body, Naruto crawled into bed, pulling Sasuke's spent body against his own.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke. Sweet dreams"

Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto, already asleep against his lovers warmth.

* * *

"Sasuke, I can't hold out much longer. Can I?" Sasuke nodded yes, knowing he wouldn't last much longer as well.

Naruto switched their positions, now straddling his left leg and his right leg was over his shoulder, allowing Naruto deeper access, he started pounding harder and faster into Sasuke's abused hole. Sasuke clenched around Naruto's cock, telling him he was close so that Naruto would start stroking him, bringing him that much closer to completion.

Naruto started to pound against his prostate, making Sasuke moan louder, his hands gripping the sheets under him. "Come Sasuke, just once more baby. Come with me" Naruto stroked the bottom of his foot, that unfamiliar spark of pleasure sending him over the edge, crying out Naruto's name.

Naruto wasn't too far behind him, yelling out Sasuke's name as he came inside him. Naruto pulled out and they lay there for a few minutes, sweating and panting.

Naruto got up and left, leaving Sasuke there, spent and exhausted on the brink of unconsciousness. When he came back he had a damp cloth and a small bottle in his hands. Placing the bottle beside him, Naruto started to clean up Sasuke's body. When he finished, he popped the cap of the bottle and poured the clear substance into his hands. When the sweet smell of lavender hit his nose, Sasuke sighed in contentment.

Naruto started at his feet, rubbing every part of his body with the calming oil, relaxing Sasuke to the point where he thought he had become one with the mattress.

By the time he was finished, Sasuke was almost asleep, eyes closed, breath becoming even.

Sasuke felt Naruto move the covers and slip in beside him. When he felt the warmth of his lovers body against his own, he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Yeah...it's 5:30 a.m and I have to be awake in a couple of hours.  
I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please Review!

**Merry Christmas! **


End file.
